DBZ:A Legendary Addition
by Pokemonbreeder96
Summary: Slight AU. DBZ continuity mostly cannon. Legendary is being born outside the rules, being the exception, being the best. What happens when the legendary super saiyajin (female in my continuity) is taken in by the one and only Son Goku and is raised alongside Gohan? When strength and potential clash.
1. Chapter 1:Legends

Rules are based on predetermined outcomes and their likeable consequences, such as cheating being against the rules, due to almost always warranting a win. They exist to keep balance and even are a part of nature, such as an animal birthing a large litter, most of which would die. There however exist the concept of exception, that one in a million chance to escape normality and causality, to be **_legendary_**. The ability to stand above all else and fear little consequence. Such is the story of two, one full blooded, and the other half. One stood for power and the other for potential, and so the story begins.

We find ourselves on Vageta-sei the maternity ward of their low-class warriors, a baby girl is born. The small bloody bundle of joy is oddly silent for a newborn. After being cleaned up she is wrapped in a blanket and given to her mother to be named only. "Arko" she speaks softly and just like that her infant daughter is carted away to join the other newborns in the nursery. A nurse with a clipboard and a scouter paces through the aisles of newborns. She performs routine physical, such as looking for a tail or any anomalies that present themselves, and taking their power levels. "Arko" she reads "Well there is her tail, nothing out of the ordinary there" she notes and focuses the scouter on the stoic infant. The numbers rocket from zero and continue to rise for what seems like hours " double digits…triple…quadruple…quintuple… 10,000!" she exclaimed in surprise, there certainly had to be something wrong with her scouter, that must be it. Determined and now with her problem in sight, she would now go and get a new scouter, and things would settle down.

She returned with a newly issued-out-of-the-box-state-of-the-art-scouter, "Let's see you again little Arko, I'm ready for you now" looking at the child with a smug face and a smirk, she clicked on her new scouter and the reading began. Much to her surprise this was a faster ordeal than last time. The five digit number flashed on her reticle 10,000 "no…way… this is so amazing!" she exclaimed. Something like this didn't happen every day. This baby could raze a small planet to dust with proper training, taking down the power level, she raced of to the palace, king Vageta had to know about this. Arko was possibly the strongest saiyajin to have been born on Vageta-sei. The royal elite stopped the eager nurse in her tracks, she argued with them for a minute until they relented and let her in. She burst into the throne room, much to the chagrin of the king. "King Vageta, King Vageta! I have shocking news. It's about Paragus' daughter, she was born with an absurd power level" she said with a face you only see in animes. The king looked at her skeptically "It was over 9,000!" exclaimed the nurse crushing her scouter.

"Over 9,000, you say" spoke the king

"About 10,000 to be exact sir"

The face of Vageta twisted to one of shock and then fear but lastly to the look a predator has right before killing his prey. "That child is to be executed and Paragus is to be told, there was complications and his daughter did not make it." The king spoke coldly and dismissed the comical nurse. Her heart dropped, in the short amount of time that Arko and she had spent together they had bonded. She trudged her way back, not at all the way she'd raced to the palace. For all intent and purposes this nurse had doomed Arko. She took solace in that fact that Arko would not feel a thing, or that was the plan at least. As it turned out, this baby was quiet resilient and was largely unaffected by things that should have killed her. Causing minor discomfort at most, she giggled and smiled at the nurse. Who hatched a plan, she would send off the kid to a distant planet. That could work, with her half-baked plan and baby Arko in hand, she made her way to the space port, where she loaded the baby into a circular pod. The saiyajin pods were state of the art and would keep Arko alive until her voyage ended. The planet Earth a pod had been send there nearly 30 years ago its status was unknown. She figured that a saiyajin would be a great parent. And soon Arko was off and into deep space. Her journey would be around three years, but she would be fine. As the nurse made her way out, a loud sound in the sky caught her attention and saw a giant sun like object approaching the planet

"Really" she sighed and the planet blew to bits.

 **BREAK**

Three years have passed since the destruction of Vageta-sei, and the Earth raised Saiyajin known as Goku had started a family. His wife Chi-Chi and his son Gohan were in their living room, Chi-Chi had dressed her three year old son in traditional clothing, and to top off the ensemble a hat adorned with the four star dragon ball. Gohan was being dressed for his social debut, he would finally be meeting Goku's master as well as his old friends. That was the intend plan anyway, soon Goku turned his head to the sky. "There is a massive power level coming this way" he said stepping out of the house. Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien showed up quickly.

"did you feel that too Goku?" asked Krillen

"It doesn't feel evil, but, it's not particularly good either"

"Yeah guys, but we always have to be ready…I've never felt anything so powerful" Yamcha chimed in

"well whatever it is, we can take it" addedd Tien

After minutes of suspense an object came into view " Is that a space pod?" asked Krillen and soon after it crash landed just a few feet from the mountains. The gang went to investigate it, and upon opening a shocking surprise revealed itself. It was a baby, one with a tail, like Goku had and his son currently has.

"A baby? It has a tail, just like you did Goku. What do you think we should do? This baby is stronger than all of us guys" asked Yamcha. "I'll talk with Chi-Chi about taking her in" he smiled and that's how Gohan got his sister.

 **A/N: Don't judge the story by this chapter! I'm currently rewriting this one, the remaining ones are better than this one :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Year

**Chapter 2: A year Later**

 **A/N: Quick note, as I stated in the summary, the destruction of planet Vageta was pushed back just a little before the beginning of DBZ. Everything will play out the same until the Cell Games, after that I will start to deviate from cannon. Disclaimer I do not own DBZ or any of the characters presented thus far.**

A year had passed since Arko had been taken in by the Son family and the mega powerful toddler was fitting right in. Even as young as she was the Saiyajin blood in her veins pumped hot and strong. Goku had taken to training his children on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, it became clear to the Earth raised Saiyajin who of the two was the better fighter. It was worth noting that while Arko was stronger and a natural fighter, her progress was much slower than Gohan's. Even with the sizeable lead she had on his son, with these rates, with proper training Gohan could match her and then some. However at the moment Arko was moping the floor with Gohan, he could hardly put his hands up. To her credit Arko was holding back enough to not scar her brother's face. Gohan stood up and took the stance his father had taught him.

"That's good hustle son, and Arko good job on restraining yourself, okay now Arko you are free to go." Goku said with a smile at his adoptive daughter. Who in turn looked at Gohan and stuck her tongue out, she was making all kinds of grimaces at him. She was happy after being praised by her father, but she could tell that as strong as she was there was something hindering her. She shook off the thought and headed home, where Chi-Chi had food ready. Gohan looked up at his father a little defeated, he'd been beaten by a girl and his sister no less.

"Okay son, the wager was a ten mile hike, with the 40 kilo turtle shell" he said a little solemn, he didn't like to be this hard on Gohan, but he knew that there was a lot of ground for him to cover. "I will be following closely behind, in case anything happens" Gohan nodded "Alright dad". Gohan trudged his way up the mountain that was sitting behind them, he was going up to half and back. A 20-mile hike up and down, he was daunted by the task, but much rather it than all those books his mother would have him read. He liked studying but it could be a little much, and now he thought the same about his father's training.

In a far off wasteland the green son of the demon lord Piccolo, Ma Junior. However he went with Piccolo. The green skinned warrior was training as a warrior should, when something disturbed the peace of his home. His senses told him to prepare himself, a strong power level was coming this way. He pursued the unknown level to a crash site. A metallic pod resided in the crater, the pod hissed open. Piccolo could feel himself being overwhelmed by this new entity. Fear itself flowed out of the ajar pod, a strong muscular leg materialized and was followed by another. Out stepped a man dressed in some peculiar armor, quickly he tapped the device on his head. He looked up at the green skinned warrior and saw his power level. "A Namekian? In this backwater planet? You're not who I'm looking for, step aside" said the invader as he shot upwards. Piccolo was left baffled. Raditz used his scouter to once again to scan for a power level akin to a saiyajin. When a malfunction surely caught his attention "10,650" he scuffed this planet wasn't nearly that strong. Then a power level of around three hundred caught his eye. This was certainly a Saiyajin, he flew full speed ahead.

In the mountain Gohan was struggling to move another step, he was halfway done but the weight was getting to be too much. Goku was quickly at his son's side, he kneeled on the graveled path. A strong hand gripped the heavy shell and lifted off his sons back "You did great Gohan, I think it's time we head back home, I'm hungry" he laughed rubbing his stomach, when suddenly he flinched someone was approaching fast. It was too late, Raditz now hovered over the mountain and would soon found the pair with his scouter. He looked down and smiled, this had to be him, Kakarot. "I see you have failed to exterminate this planets population. It isn't that pressing a matter now that Vageta-sei has been destroyed. It's more important to gather the remaining saiyajins." Goku looked at this man like he had grown another head. What was he going on about and what was a Saiyajin? " Excuse, but what are you talking about? Why would I exterminate the people of Earth?" he asked dropping his nonchalant tone. This person was strong and whats was even more important Gohan was here, vulnerable. Down the mountain Arko had gotten curious as to what was delaying her father and brother in that mountain. Even if Gohan was that weak, her father could just rush him down. Something wasn't right, her gut just told her so. It was either that or she had eaten too much, she began her trek up.

"You don't remember do you Kakkarot? The reason you were send here to this rock? It must have been thirty years ago, even for low class scum such as yourself it's more than enough time. You were sent here to eradicate the planets life forms, but I suppose you might have suffered head trauma" he paused and looked at the child next to his brothers leg, he had a tail, it was another saiyajin, well at least a halve breed. "It seems you chose to fraternize and procreate with its population, so listen here baby brother, do I have a deal for you. There is something big coming and I need all the Saiyajins I can gather. I can sense your son would make a great soldier. So I'll take him now" he sped past Goku, driving a fist into his stomach "and I will task you with killing 100 inhabitants of this planet, if you don't I kill your son. You have three hours" and with that Raditz flew away carrying his nephew. Arko managed to reach them, not in time however, she only saw her father (adoptive) clutching the ground. He was gasping and coughing up blood, who could have hurt him like that? He could take her punches, even if he did say she wasn't hitting him right. Goku looked up at his adoptive daughter and had alarm on his face. " Tell your mother that Gohan and I went to Bulmas for a while, she would freak out if she knew" he stood up and called nimbus over to himself. After that he left to capsule corp. He would borrow the radar and track Gohan through the 4 star ball. Bulma was reluctant at first, skeptical would be the word. She didn't beneath Goku to borrow the radar and ask for a silly wish. She relented after hearing what had happened and then seeing the panic in her old friends face. Goku left in a hurry leaving west city in his dust, and much to his surprise Piccolo had joined hadn't said a word. He was coming to get his son, and he would need all the help he could get.


	3. Chapter 3:History

**Chapter 3: History**

 **A/N: This chapter is essentially** **a fight scene, please read and review, let me know if i'm doing a good job, it's my first fight scene**

Raditz awaited near his pod, Gohan crying trapped in the round ship. He wasn't always in there however, he had just annoyed his uncle with all his crying. He was extremely whinny for a Saiyajin, but Raditz chalked that up to a lack of training and the planet's easy going gravitational pull. Vageta-sei was easily a much harsher place to live, but this lush planet could hold live, so it held Raditz interest for the moment. However he was far more interested in meeting up with prince Vageta, he had to know what happened. That Vageta-sei was gone and sadly so was the king, along with the rest of their damned species. _Kakkarot better come to his senses, our proud race is gone and they must be avenged._ Raditz didn't particularly care about this planet's inhabitants and if his little brother didn't deliver, then he himself would tear the dominant species asunder. There was little greenery patched around the red clay soil, low laying clouds drifted with the wind, bending small blades of grass and spreading the red powder. Behind him a mountain range stretching well into the horizon, it was open enough to fight, should the need arise. Kakkarot would be a fool to choose a fight however, he wasn't even a third as strong as he was, he was confident in his ability to subdue him if needed. His scouter beeped as it registered the incoming Goku and a separate power level, it certainly was not human. "So the Namekian is here too?" he bellowed.

Goku and Piccolo slowed to a halt as they descended to meet the invader. "Give me back my son! Whatever this is, it's between me and you" Goku shouted and narrowed his glare at the Saiyajin who laughed. "This kid is a Saiyajin, and what is more, he is my nephew"

Goku blanched "What are you talking about? How can he be your nephew, I don't have any brothers" he refuted.

"That's where you are wrong, you have a brother, and even had a mother and father. I know you've noticed my tail, and how your son has one too. Even you had one, I have no idea why you ripped it out" he cackled seeing realization dawning on his little brother's face.

" Our home planet was destroyed recently, along with most of our species, so I'm here to collect you and now your son. Also to exterminate these lifeforms to claim our new planet" he explained. This place was good enough to settle.

Back at mount Paozo Arko had rushed to inform Chi-Chi of what had just happened, the poor girl was a little shocked, sure she teased Gohan, but he was her brother (adoptive) and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Mom! Gohan… is he"

"Gohan is what dear?" asked Chi-Chi with a rising voice.

"He was taken, father went after him, he stopped at Bulma's for the dragon radar" she fnished saying. By that time Chi-Chi had already prepared a small travel bag and fitted it into their hover car. "Hop on! We are going to Bulmas!" she exclaimed as momma bear took over. Their car reached high speeds before long "Hold on son, momma is coming!" with that they disappeared into the horizon.

Goku had taken a fighting stance as did Piccolo, they looked at each other and acknowledged the temporary alliance. With no further ado Goku charged at his brother. Who in turn simply swatted him away, but that had left him open. Piccolo came barreling in fist cocked. Raditz moved his head and hit the Namekian in the gut, following it with a kick. Piccolo was send opposite Goku, who was already up. The son of the great demon lord gasped for a while. Ultimately standing back up and taking a second charge, along with Goku in a pincer attack. Goku attacked high and Piccolo went low, they were surprised as Raditz took Goku's wrist and stomped on Piccolo's leg. Goku was flung once again and Piccolo treated as a sandbag until he dropped and was kicked away. The face of ecstasy was obvious on Raditz taking pleasure in beating them senseless. "That's not all you have is it? A Saiyajin and a Namekian can do better than that" he taunted with a wicked grin this prompted Goku to speak. "we need to strategize, I have an idea, Piccolo I need you to rush him, I'll fire my Kamehameha as soon as you launch. Hopefully he will fling you and get hit by the surprise move" he explained "I have my reservations, but nothing has worked. I suppose it's worth a try" he sighed and charged at Raditz again, and Goku charged his signature move.

 _They never learn do they_ he chuckled until his scouter picked up the Namekians power level rise, no longer comfortable with the turn of events he met Piccolo half way and slapped the green warrior to the left. He was blinded by a bright, white hot, energy wave. He could barely put his guard up. The hit was massive exploding loudly however as the dust settled Raditz's form was visible. He had a surprised face but ended up laughing as his Saiyajin blood pumped faster. "Oh that was clever brother! Who knew you could use wave attacks, perhaps you aren't as weak as you look."

He was caught short by instinctively turning, to see Piccolo a mere inches from his tail. A quick step back was his reaction, Piccolo retreated likewise and was quick to join Goku. "Any other great ideas?" he asked sarcastically

"Give me a minute that last one was the best I had" he laughed, Raditz however was done listening and materialized two ki ball launching them almost immediately, Goku and Piccolo reacted quickly, the red hot projectiles whizzing by them, detonating in the mountain range behind them. The shockwave was so intense it caused them to lose their footing. After the commotion settled they assessed their current situation, Goku was mostly fine, but Piccolo had lost an arm.

"looks like I disarmed you, fool for believing otherwise" he chuckled.

"Goku I have an attack that might work, but I need time to prepare it" Piccolo confessed, he was saving that attack for Goku, but if he died now, then what was the point.

"Okay, I will distract him" agreed Goku and stepped up again "Back for more? It's the Saiyajin blood in you brother" he chuckled. All parties were unaware of the prying eyes of the gentle four year old. His rage building unknown even to himself, he witnessed everything so far. His father was being manhandled, humiliated, and harmed, all by the man who was supposedly his uncle.

Goku's head rocked back, and his legs gave out as Raditz sweeped them. A down axe strike drove him into the ground. His vision blurred for a moment, among the rocks and rising dust from his crater, a quick reaction saved his life. Goku drove both his legs into his brother's armor. Most was absorbed, but it provided him with the separation he needed. Raditz staggered back and Goku rushed forward. A strong jab shook Raditz, followed by a rising kick. A spin heel kick jerked his head to the right, and a well placed hook folded over the mighty warrior. Goku leapt over and fired his Kamehameha wave from the sky. Raditz still stunned took the brunt of the explosion, further shaking him. He was given no reprieve as Piccolo's attack was ready. "Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted and the potent death beam drilled its way to Raditz, who responded to the scouters warning barely dodging the move. His armor had blown away and his arm taken some damage, this infuriated him. He had been played, and what's more, he had been wounded by scum, outsmarted and he wouldn't have that. He fired a swift ki blast at Piccolo detonating squarely on his chest. He was send back a few yards, Raditz attention now turned on his exhausted brother. "You could have been a great soldier, just like father was! But you chose scum over family" he kicked Goku's ribs lifting him a few inches off the ground. He repeated the dose, now lifting him a few feet off the ground. Raditz hand wrapped around his brothers neck, and slammed him into the ground.

Piccolo was recovering, already back on his feet, not ready to join the fight. While Raditz mounted Goku for a little ground and pound. Gohan watched from the pod, already having had enough. He blacked out and essentially becoming a puppet for his Saiyajin side. The pod gave out under Gohan's power and he rocketed out, revealing an enraged toddler "Leave my Daddy alone!" he shouted and charged at his uncle. Who was completely unprepared to deal with him, Gohan's head connected with his chest, sending Goku's older brother back. Gohan kept going for a little but came to a stop. Raditz was hurt, this little kid had hurt him so easily. _Could he have been that immense power level my scouter detected?_ He asked himself while apporching the toodler with evil intentions. Goku mustered all off his strength and caught his unaware bother in a full nelson. Slowly turning to Piccolo, and shouting at him to fire. Raditz still hurt from his broken sternum, couldn't do much to escape the hold. Until it was too late

"Special Beam Cannon! Fire!"


	4. Chapter 4:Loss

**Chapter 4: Loss**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone for choosing to read my story if only for one chapter, I'm excited that you all seem to like it. I also want to thank those who followed and favorited the story, I'm grateful for that. So without further ado let's begin.**

Chi-Chi had taken the news really well, all things considered Arko was expecting some kind of hysterics, and was relieved to have avoided a scene. That was until Chi walked into her room and exited with a determined face. "I told him not to train you two, and he laughed and said "what's the worst that could happen" oh that idiot is going to get it this time!" she shouted. Arko jumped, this was the mother she knew "Get in the car, we are going to Bulma's" she ordered and Arko body moved on its own, power level of 10,000 or not. The Son women stepped into the hover car and Chi-Chi wasted no time, she floored the gas pedal, and they took off like a cannon ball.

The spiraling beam drilled through the air, after losing itself from Piccolo's finger tips, the flames still licking his nails. Raditz's eyes widened, he was sure that could kill him, no it would kill him. His armor had been compromised by Kakarrots son "Let me go you fool! That attack will kill us both!" he shouted frantically struggling against Goku's grip and the localized crushing pain on his chest. "So be it! Small price to pay, at least I'm taking you with me" Goku replied tightening his grip around his brothers arms. The beam zoomed ever closer, crackling the air as it went, it was time for them to make peace with their demise. Goku took a deep breath, he looked at his unconscious son.

Arko was playing a semi-precious stone that Goku had given her, it was smooth with a bright pink luster. It rested on her hand while she adored the gloss finish that nature had given it. Stones like this one had always called her attention, when without warning, the surface of this stone, cracked and chipped away to a much smaller size. A shiver ran down her spine causing her to look up. They had arrived at West City, and her breath was taken away, it was a definite contrast to their home, from the sounds to the sights. It was all new to her, the mountains in the 439 district where dull, brown, and boring while here the buildings were grand, the streets filled with outlet stores and so many colors. Some she hadn't even seen before. The sound of human cacophony was both new and unpleasant but it was something she could get used to. Chi-Chi continued her drive to Bulma's focused on not letting her mind wander, if Goku was with Gohan, then everything would be okay.

The powerful drill had smashed through his armor, searing his skin on contact, ripping apart muscle and shredding it away. Blood splattered while Raditz was being decimated. He coughed up blood, it had burned on the way up, splintering his already broken sternum away to nothing but calcium dust. The mighty beam stirred up his insides, warping them into the twisting motion. Hot searing pain overcame him as it radiated all over, the stabbing in his chest grew. His lungs were completely perforated and now filled with blood. His spine bend and groaned struggling to keep itself steady under the new pressure. Cracks along his vertebrate paralyzed him, made his body go limp in his brothers arms. Finally his back was blown open, and it was his brothers turn to face the music. As he collapsed, Raditz realized just how fast his torment had been.

Goku had fallen, his face blanched… had this been a fight with Piccolo, the Namekian could have won. That attack was dangerous and deadly. The pain in his nonexistent chest was brutal, as he felt himself being cooked, courtesy of the special beam cannon. The earth raised Saiyajin was happy, even if he was going to die, at least the world was save for now. He coughed and closed his eyes for a little,

Chi and Arko had arrived at Bulma's home, while Arko was happy to see her aunt again Chi was a stark contrast. Her face carried worry and suspicion, one that was confirmed when she realized all of her husband's friends where there. "Chi-Chi… it's good to have you here, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen got here earlier" Bulma said still not in on the loop, and much like Chi-Chi was now starting to worry. Goku and Gohan were missing it would seem and according to the Z-fighters there was a strong power level on earth. From what she understood, Piccolo and Goku had joined forces, according to what Krillen had told her earlier. And if an enemy was that powerful, what could they do.

Krillen was the first to react, tears filling his eyes "Krillen what happened… what are you feeling?" next was Yamcha he simply took a seat and put his face into his hands, Tien followed suit, placing one hand on the wall and swallowing dry. Goku's energy was plummeting, and it was going fast. He stood up and looked at Chi-Chi "I'm sorry… Guys if we hurry we might be able to save Gohan still" that was all the information Chi-Chi needed her husband was dead. She collapsed on her knees and started bawling. A cold feeling wrapped around Akro's small frame, she then realized exactly what was missing since her gem broke. The feeling of safety, it no longer was there, in the world, in her world, there was no feeling of safety. Was her father really gone? Everyone at capsule Corp. were boarding the Copter-Jet, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha flew ahead.

Ratiz laid on his front coughing struggling for breath, breathing a commodity he had long taken for granted was now an excruciating task, he was drained after a few deep inhales. Piccolo stood unsure of how to proceed, at the moment things were a little gray, finally Piccolo walked over to Goku's prone body. A grin on his face, but the look on his face betrayed him. "This wasn't how I wanted to kill you. However I will take what I get, even if it is dissatisfying" he said gruffly. Goku smiled as best he could and coughed up a little blood "Don't get your… hopes up.-" he coughed even louder " I will just get wished back, with the dragon balls… we will finish this then" he said through strained teeth. "Curse Kami for creating those wish granting balls, I guess we will see then" Piccolo replied. While Raditz cackled out loud, he then coughed of course, but the cackle was mostly for effect. "You fools…my scouter was broadcasting every minute that I was on this rock" he confessed "There are two more Saiyajins, just like me, just like you and your son Kakarrot. Compared to me, my fellow Saiyajins are monsters… Ruthless, pillaging, all consuming monsters. They are monsters with no home, and they are looking to settle" he laughed maniacally, his saiyajin physiology keeping him alive

Piccolo walked over to him "and now they know about these dragon balls, and they know to expect resistance, you are all doomed, dead, this planet all dead…" Piccolo blasted Raditz with a mix of high pressure air and ki, killing the enemy once and for all.

Krillen landed close to Goku's body, he was still breathing but he didn't have much time. "Hey… buddy it's good to see you" he said

"Hey…" Goku replied "We won" he smiled. The copter-jet arrived seconds after he did. Yamcha and Tien stayed in the air to rain hell if Piccolo tried anything. Chi-Chi rushed to her husband's side she was crying and Akro followed suit. Except her emotions chose another outlet, seeing her father bleeding out send her over the edge. Piccolo being the last one standing was the focus of this anger. Her speed was incredible, one minute she was about a hundred yards away and now right in his face. Her form was promising, Goku had definitely trained his children but compared to him, she was still a kid. He side stepped her and punched the small kid in the gut.

"Chi-Chi… Gohan is safe… thank kami… I love you" Goku labored breathing had ceased and came to a complete halt having had made his peace with it. The voice of Kami filled their heads, Goku's body disappearing "Goku will be needed in the near future. I will put in a word with King Yenma, for special training" he said explaining why he'd taken Goku's body. Krillin's attention focused to Piccolo, keeping a level head he asked "How did Goku die? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Goku said 'we won'" Piccolo carried Arko on his shoulder approaching slowly with his hands up. Trying to keep the peace now was very important. "This enemy, I believe his name was Raditz. He was too tough for either Goku or I to take on alone, nothing we threw at him worked. He shrugged our offense and simply swat us away as if we were a nuisance. Ultimately after Gohan created an opening for us, Goku managed to subdue him enough for me to fire my Special Beam Cannon. He sacrificed himself for the win" he recounted.

"We have no time to mourn, Raditz left us with a warning, one we should heed. In a years' time we will be visited by two more saiyajins, two who make him look like a child. There is no time to mourn, we need to train" with that said Tien and Yamcha decended from their turret positions in the sky. Piccolo handed Arko to Tien "Shen-han, you need to train the girl, she shows promise. I will be taking Gohan to train as well, he did more damage to this saiyajin than Goku and I combined." Piccolo looked at the group of his archenemies friends and flew away with Gohan in his hands


	5. Chapter 5:Parallel

**Chapter 5: Parallel**

 **A/N: Here we are with Chapter 5! I hope that you all are enjoying my story, I am working on getting better, so bear with me. Thanks for the review as well WitchDoc, it was my first review and I'm glad you like it! I keep up the good work**

 _Where am i? Wind? I'm airborne, this isn't my father. My father is dead… so who is this green alien holding me?_ Gohan's thought were actually much more refined than how he actually expressed himself. "Where am I? Oh no we are in the air, please don't drop me! I want my dad!" baby Gohan whined. The wind blew his hair back, Piccolo sighed, this child, this whiny, pampered child was one of their secret weapons. He chuckled, for now there was no past or good and bad. There was only the survival of earth and his own of course. The ground sped below them, Gohan still terrified at the prospect of falling, and the loss of his father, and the subsequent kidnapping. Something in his stomach told him that it was far from over. They came to a stop and descended onto the harsh dead ground, Gohan was told into a cold shallow pool. As if to awaken to this reality and confirm it all to him.

"Listen up brat! I will only say this once, your father is dead, and he saved the earth for now, so to honor his memory. I will train you for the upcoming battle. Seeing the pathetic condition you are in, we need a lot of work" he explained. Gohan on the other hand was too caught in crying. "Stop crying brat! You're training starts now, we start with survival training!" he shouted loudly silencing the infant.

"Survival?" asked the shy infant

"Yes, you will spend six months in this badland. If you can survive I will teach you how to fight and ki control" He clarified with a smirk on his face.

"But I'm not a fighter like my father, or Arko. I'm not as good as them!" he whined wondering why Arko wasn't here instead of him

"Let me show you something" he said picking Gohan off the ground by his tunic " You may not remember but… maybe this will refresh your memory" he then tossed Gohan with an insane amount of strength towards a boulder. "If you don't do anything you will die!" he remarked as the infant hurtled closer to it.

Gohan looked ahead at the growing boulder, the rocky surface would crush his skull on impact. He would die… it would all be over… he would no longer see his mother. **NO!** He would cease to exist. **No!** He was weak, he was pathetic **No!** Something inside him pounded on the glass ceiling of his mind, it recoiled and pushed against the walls, forcing the dam to stretch and crack. A primal roar escaped the young child, as power slipped past the cracks and enveloped him. White hot light blinded him, his stomach craving and caving all at once. A loud explosion was heard as he let lose a blast of Ki, obliterating the incoming rock. He wasn't aware of it, feeling as if he hadn't been in his body, sailing past it and coming to crash landing.

 _Did I do that? It had to be me, but what was it? And where did it come from?_ He asked himself while Piccolo approached him, with a look of confidence positive the child had been convinced. "Your training begins now!" he said with a smirk as he rose off the ground "Survive out here, for six months and I will make a man out of you"

"Wait don't leave me! I can't survive out here by myself!"

Tien Shinhan flew with Goku's little girl, formulating a plan for her training. He could feel a great power in her, but it wasn't hidden. Quite frankly she outranked him in terms of sheer power, but like Piccolo had shown she lacked experience and training. Goku had done a great job in covering the basics, which He assumed that it would make the year go by faster. They came to a stop by a grassy plain, it would be a good place to train for now. The techniques she would learn could very much kill her, but she could fare well despite that fact. She was awoken when Tien tossed her on the ground "Look Arko, as you know your father is dead. He died to protect us, but Piccolo warned us of something bigger. Now it falls to you and Gohan to become strong to protect the legacy he left behind" he said trying to spur determination in her.

"So you are training me? My father taught me the basics of fighting, so I don't need you" she snapped not ready to give the spot her father held up. What could Tien teach her? Her father was much better than he was, so it stood to reason she was better. The smugness in her head did not sit well with Tien, having been trained by Shen and Tao, he was taught not back talk. He slapped her in the face sending her flying, he the split in two, for a surprise attack. "You don't seem to understand, the world is at stake, your world, your family it's all going to be taken away in a year!" he shouted.

Arko jumped up, enraged at him laying a hand on her, only her father could do that. She admired his strength and that's why she allowed him, she always learned from their sparring matches. However not Tien, she was stronger than this three-eyed freak. "How dare you?! How dare you hit me" Tien felt her Ki spike, it was a huge leap, but she had no aura and she was running instead of Ki dashing. She was enraged and more than willing to take it all out on him. She was honestly surprised as he did not move, that was fine with her. It was energy she wouldn't spend chasing him and would be better spent beating him.

Just a few yards away, two strong arms wrapped under hers and behind her head, she was trapped and tried to power out. Arko could feel his arms about to give, but saw Tien fire a beam at her, while she was still tied up in her struggle. Goku had never used Ki on their training, he always said they weren't ready for it. "Dodon Ray!" from his fingertips the golden beam was cut lose, perforating any resistance it should encounter. Her flailing grew frantic as his grip tightened and her strength faded, due to anger being replaced by fear. She would die, but as the beam was about to make contact a second pair of hands stopped it. The deadly beam fizzled out.

She was set free and turned to see a second Tien, she had her suspicions but was shocked to see a clone, and was even more appalled by his second pair of arms. "That was me" it spoke "At half my power" the original completed. She was a little scared "So let me say this again, I will training you, and you will respect me" he demanded and she nodded rather impressed

Gohan wondered the wasteland in search of water and food or even shelter. He was not having any success and cried at his failure. There was six months left of this to endure.


	6. Chapter 6:Training

**Chapter 6: Training**

 **A/N: I would like to thank all who have favorited or followed, its great encouragement for me to continue writing, and I would love to see some more reviews. I suppose I haven't given you much to review ha-ha, well anyway enjoy.**

 **X3Runner: Yeah that's kind of what I was going for, hence the name of chapter 5, and yes they will pretty much parallel each other in my work, so yes they will help each other in many ways.**

Arko was having little to no trouble learning Tien's fighting techniques, this was where she excelled and she was proud of it. She would always learn faster than Gohan, and that is why she always defeated him in their spars. Her saiyajin blood pumped fast in her veins as she learned a variety of techniques, none of which involved Ki so far. It had been a month so far, she looked back to that day and her heart ached. Her father was gone now, and so was any feeling of protection and peace she had. But when Tien started to train her, Arko realized that she herself would have to create safety and order in this world. If the coming enemies thought they could come into her home and wreak havoc, they were sadly mistaken.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a chilled wind gust this reminded her where she was and exactly what she was doing. She was running a 50 mile hike up and down a mountain, with weighted clothing. Conditioning hadn't been so bad when they were still in that grassy plains below, but as training progressed they had slowly made their way upwards and into thinner air. This was hard to adapt to, especially since she was so young, but she didn't complain. Arko was sure Gohan was being trained as well, and from what Tien had told her, Piccolo was the one doing it. She didn't understand however, he was her father's arch nemesis. Why would he train her brother? All thoughts were thrown out the window as the rising sun caught her eye. Just a few miles away was the horizon, bright tangents of orange light scrapped against the night, a mix of blues and oranges filled the canvas. Arko was hypnotized for a minute.

"Dodon Ray!" shouted Tien who had supervising from above, the beam hit just behind Arko startling the child, a rapid succession of attacks followed to get her back to speed "did I say you could stop?!"

"No! Sensei!" she shouted as Arko got back on track. Tien laughed as he was admittedly having fun, but in all seriousness he couldn't do much for Arko. Well at least not when it came to raising her power level, what he could do was teach her to harness the power she now held. Only Goku or Piccolo could raise her power. Not long after Arko had finished her ninth lap, and the hundred kilo clothing had worn her out. In exhaustion she collapsed to rest for a moment, Tien got a smirk on his face "Tri-Beam" he fired again near Arko, but this was a weak version of the move, as to not hurt Arko or himself. The toddler's instincts kicked in causing her to be on her feet "Sensei! What was that for? You're so cruel baka sensei!" she shouted as she continuously narrowly avoid his attacks, all she got in answer was a quick cackle from Tien "I didn't say you could rest, now make it down the mountain" he commanded ceasing his attacks. Arko was prompt to follow his instructions, not long after she made her way down Arko was greeted by Chiatzu.

"Good morning Arko. I will be taking over training for the day" he said and she was skeptical at first, she always thought of him as inferior to Tien so what could he teach her? Then again she thought the same of Tien and look how that turned out. "Understood sensei" she agreed. "What are we going to do then?" she asked eager

"We are going to sit, and mediate for a minute" he replied and Arko looked at him a little underwhelmed. This was something that didn't suit her

"Why?" she asked

"A good fighter is both of strong mind and body" he replies which made things clear for Arko, she was more physical than mental.

"Now just relax, and I will do everything else" Chiatzu informed her. She did as she was told "Now we are going into your mindscape, so you will need to stay calm, or you risk getting lost inside" he explained while starting to put Arko in a deep trance. Arko felt as if she was being pulled into herself and finally she opened her eyes. She was in a weird purple hued room, there was a large courtyard just ahead and it was walled in both sides. There was a door just beyond the yard, she heard Chiatzu's voice. "I designed a three part course to test what you have learned and your critical thinking skills" he explained

"This first part should be simple enough for you, all you have to do, is get to that door" he said as if he knew it would not be that easy. Arko moved forward taking a few steps into the yard, and got a chill on her spine. The room grew cold, and her hairs stood on end she wasn't alone, and turned to see shadows rising out of the ground. They rushed her, and Arko was quick to put her training into action, throwing her attacker over and it landed with a 'thud'. A second assailant came to the fold and Arko dispatched it quickly with a kick, before she knew she was being overwhelmed. She wasn't having trouble with the fighting, but with the numbers. It didn't matter how many of them she put down, more and more came.

Arko attacked with a sweeping motion knocking down a wide array of enemies, she jumped back to create some separation. Based on what Chiatzu said, she had to think. She needed to focus, but her saiyajin blood was strong and drove her back into the fight. She was enjoying it, they didn't pose much opposition. In the middle of the frenzy she snapped back and remembered her objective, she needed to get to the door and ignore her instinct to fight. Now she was on her way to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by a wall of water, did she need to swim? Gathering her courage, Arko stepped in and was sucked into a torrential current. Pulling her down into the bottom slamming her on the sea bed, she was shocked at the moment. Arko began to swim, fighting to escape the current that was griping her.

Her natural strength enabled her to move forward and out of the pulling rush, and thanks to her training in conditioning her lung capacity was largely increased. It let her reach the door, after minutes of swimming she arrived at the next door. Upon opening this one she was met by two cloaked figures that stood between two doors. "One door leads to success" one of them spoke, but neither's lips moved. "And another leads to failure" spoke another. "One of us lies" they spoke together "and the other does not" they finished. "You may ask one is which door is which, but be weary of who you ask" they posed pointing at both doors.

Arko had to stop this was a tough question _one of them will lie, and the other will tell the truth. But I don't know who is who. I could always pick a door on my own, but that could ruin my progress._ She was stomped and the gatekeepers knew it. The deep laughs annoyed Arko as her pride irked her. She wasn't a brute, she was more than just strength. Her brother obviously would have had an easier time with this. "Okay you on the left, which…" _wait! I got this one_ "if I were to ask the liar which door I should take, which one would he point to?" she asked feeling really clever. Both pointed to the left, so Arko chose the right one, in the room it lead to there was a chest, like a treasure chest. She approached it and felt it calling to her, as if it were a part of her. She touched it and felt a strong jolt rush through her body, her eyes burst open with energy. It wasn't the only thing she noted, there was a flaming aura surrounding her. Tien smiled and so did Chiatzu. "You've found your Ki Arko, congratulations, now your real training can begin


	7. Chapter 7:Tribe

**Chapter 7: Tribe**

 **A/N: Sorry for being a little late on the update, I was busy, but here I am back. So enjoy thanks for your time!**

Gohan stood his ground, the oncoming dinosaur had seemingly frozen him in place. It was true there was fear in him but there was a little more to the expression that he wore. His body was feeling cold and heavy, gripped in an icy cold hold. Something about the incoming super predator held his attention, he needed to stay still for a little longer. The giant lizard let out a blood chilling roar, powerful vibrations shook the ground, causing nearby animals to head for the hills. Now was the moment "Okay do it!" he shouted from the sidelines a quick dashing figured sliced through the dino's tail. The amputated reptile groaned in pain as the massive limb fell on the ground. Gohan smiled and ran over to collect the spoils of a successful hunt, he wore a smile dashing through the badlands. The dry air was harsh, but after a month of residence it was home. He was joined by a second figure running out of an adjacent route, she wore dry grass clothing, and a necklace made from small bones. She was just two years older than Gohan. Her top garment reached just over her belly button, while her grass skirt allowed for fast movements. Her face donned war paint of her people, one that was traditional of hunters.

It was multiple colors, red clay inverse triangles ran from the bottom of her eyes to her cheeks. Orange filled in the rest of her features up to her nose, and lastly brown on her forehead, all colors that blended into their harsh environment. The two young children had been monitored by an actual tribe hunter, the girl's older brother, he had been tasked with supervising the hunt. As well as Piccolos scrutinizing gaze, this turn of events had surprised the Namekian. He had spent a majority of his life in these badlands and never once been aware of this tribe, they seem to keep balance in this land. It had been a month since Gohan had been taken in by them, and already their influence had affected Gohan. His fight or flight instinct had been retrained in some ways, the young toddler was more likely to stand his ground, even if it was with company.

This would work wonders as training progressed, which made Piccolo a little less reluctant to train the brat.

"You were so awesome there Filla! I was so scared, but I stood my ground like Serloin said to do" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs with adrenaline in his veins.

"You did good Gohan, and yes my brother is a good hunter, I'm glad he was supervising" she admitted looking on still somewhat impressed to see Gohan lug the lizard tail so easily. It usually took a whole party of hunters to do that. The pair made a quick way to Serloin who was waiting just over a nearby ridge. "You guys were great down there, Gohan you could show a little more initiative, but as a decoy you did great." She stopped to look at his sister "And Filla, your sped was great, but you need to focus a little more. Your blade wasn't hot enough to cauterize that animals wound. It's bleeding out" Serloin explained, after he spotted the Rex collapse, the older tribe man signaled for the young ones to follow him. He gave Arko a stern look, not so much Gohan since he wasn't able to do the thing they could, such as natural energy control.

Serloin held his blade to the Dinosaur's open wound and within seconds it grew red hot, quickly closing the wound. "We only kill when we need to, so please focus when you do this" he reprimanded his sister "Now Gohan, you are incredibly strong, so next time, try to help Fill-a, a little more" he said softly as they walked back to their future lunch and back to their village. Gohan was surprised to say the least, he was found by chance and brought in. He was of course very grateful and glad to be learning a different way of life, and he was learning to be more courageous than before. He would not lose to Arko, not anymore. Fill-a took notive of his deep look, it wasn't something he did usually.

"Gohan, what are you thinking about?" she asked the younger kid

"Nothing, just on how I won't lose anymore" he smiled with pride

"That's the spirit!" said Serloin with a strong chuckle. "You can't lose, if we fail a hunt, then we all go hungry" Serloin said recalling in his past failures, but that had been long ago, the twenty year old was an elite now.

Gohan nodded in agreement, this was precisely why living here made him grow. Piccolo watched intently even now, but felt it unnecessary to do so as often as before. The kids in the village around Gohan's age, but still younger than Fill-a gathered round. "Wow Gohan you're so strong!" they shouted among other "wow" or "amazing" and lastly a "Not even Serloin can do that!" to which Serloin reacted quickly

"But I still hunt you all down!" the kids sped away laughing as Serloin took after them. Meanwhile the older kids approached the pair. They weren't amused like the little ones at Gohan's strength. They were also future hunters and this four year old was stronger than all four of them combined, they had to protect their credibility. They stood about two meters away from them. "Hey! Don't get a big head, even with all your strength, you still can't do this" the older kid materialized rocks after a deep concentrated grunt.

"You're just an orphan we took in, you are nothing like us of the Kchuc tribe, don't forget that" he said menacingly, making little Gohan retreat a little. Fill-a spoke up "Leave him alone Baecon" she said sternly, Baecon was older than her by a few years. "Why do you hang out with this freak show again? Is it because of your brother, man what an idiot he was" Beacon spoke referring to Serloin bringing in Gohan. The toddlers blood boiled, these were nice people and they were being insulted, he didn't like them being insulted. "For your information, he is a good hunter, even if he just plays decoy" she defended

"So you need a woman to fight your battles for you kid? Aren't you at least going to say something? What a coward" Gohan was embarrassed and turned to leave, his walk was slow and solemn. Until he heard a "Look out!" it was Fill-A was she warning him of something? It was followed by a 'thunk' sound and a 'thud' came soon afterwards. Little Gohan turned to see Fill-A collapsing, and a familiar rock on the ground, had she tried to warn him about that? Then it really hit him, Baecon had not only attacked him, but even hurt Fill-A, who had nothing to do with it. In a fit of rage Gohan lunged at Baecon with a fist cocked back and furious strength behind it. Serloin who was just coming back managed to raise a small stone wall in front of Baecon. His instinct feared Gohan at the moment, the small fist collided th the hard wall. It was stopped, but not before a spider web of cracks appeared. Serloin was surprised, was Gohan's intent stronger than his own will to protect Baecon?

The wall crumbled soon after, Gohan came back from the pain in his hand, stunned at what had happened, a familiar experience came to mind, he was frightened of it. He stumbled back, this had happened again, what was it? Is this his father's blood? The Saiyajin's blood in him? Baecon was surprised, he hadn't even noticed Gohan until the wall had broken. "What happened here?" asked Serloin as Gohan took off running, he was scared of his himself. Fill-A filled Serloin in as soon as she woke up, and Serloin informed her of what happened after she had passed out.

Gohan was in the fetal position, just behind a hut, he was taking a deep breath. This was the side of him that Piccolo would help him with, he had too, otherwise he would be too dangerous. Fill-A knew of this place, she approached him with caution.  
"Thanks for doing that, it's not like you, but thanks." She hugged him. Gohan relaxed a little, she was right

"Thanks I needed to hear that"

 **Thanks for reading and I feel that I should explain things a little, since in the show most of this is filler, so I took some major liberties with it. So I introduced what I hope will be recurring characters, the Kchuc tribe, who took Gohan in during his survival training. Now the Kchuc people have natural energy manipulation abilities (kind of like avatar) and are based on willpower. That balences them with the Saiyajins. Now I'm going to go over ages**

 **Arko: 4**

 **Gohan: 4**

 **Fill-A: 6**

 **Serloin: 20**


	8. Chapter 8:Monkey Businiess

**Chapter 8: Monkey Business**

 **A/N: This chapter will be as you read above, just monkey business that is to say that like the anime at this point, the chapter will be filler, so if you wanted some plot progression, you might have to wait until next week. I'm happy to see that my story is having some popularity, it's more than I could have asked for. Quick question for anyone keeping up with DBS, what are your thoughts on a new Gohan transformation? I wrote a scene explaining a possible transformation, but I want to know you guy's thoughts**

Tien hovered above the training ground of his pupil, his mind heavy with the knowledge of the Saiyajins oncoming arrival. Would he be ready? His own training time was severely cut, by his mentoring of Arko, it was clear that these would be the last two months of passive training, after that it would be hands on. Currently Arko was busy dealing with three copies of her master, she was training her Ki sense in a massive game of hide and seek. The whole objective of the game was for her to find and beat the three copies. Based on her current level, she could easily handle Tien at one fourth power, but the problem was sniffing them out of hiding. No matter how much she focused she would either not detect their Ki or lose the trail soon after finding it. She was also suggested to suppress her own signature, if detected she would be confronted.

Her frustration grew with every dropped signal that was followed, often times she had done everything right, only to discover a decoy Ki sphere. At times like that she could feel her temper slip and her own Ki spike momentarily. Which in turn resulted in her dodging about a dozen attacks, and losing her targets. The mountain was large enough to provide ample hiding, be it in its many caves or the scattered forest that thrived in it. And then there was all the wildlife, Arko had not learned to tell sentient life from non-sentient life or plant from animal. This was harder than she thought "where are you baka senseis!" she exclaimed clearly done with the exercise. _Take a moment Arko, relax take a breath, remember be calm of mind._ Arko closed her eyes and took in her surroundings, all she needed to do was focus on Tien.

Slowly but surely she was gaining confidence on her ability to sense Ki. Animal life was wild and simple, she could tell that now, it was basic. Plant life was sedimentary and very old for the most part. It was also very fresh, she assumed that it was due to all the water. Sentient life was out an about, as opposed to non- sentient life. Human life was much more complex, but due to all of its impurities and imperfections, it was easy to amalgamate into an individual. She smirked, Arko was happy, like a snake that had found her prey cowering behind a rock. Had it been following her? Just waiting for a slip on her part to attack? If so where do the others nearby as well? Arko attacked quickly confident in her strength as her fist collided with the stone, the shattering geologic object startled one of the copies. He jumped out and was met by a vicious Arko, unloading her frustrations on it. She unleashed a well-trained jab on its nose. A powerful uppercut to the gut, and a devastating kick to her opponents jaw. The copy disappeared due to the beating, and Arko could only rejoice, as she had now effectively used her Ki sense.

Piccolo had spent those three months still observing the situation and was unsure how to proceed, there was only two months left in Gohan's survival training. He would have to start earlier than planned. It was great that Gohan had developed a feral instinct he lacked, the kid was no longer the wimp Piccolo met four months ago. Even now as Gohan and Fill-A were herding in a dinosaur, the same one. This was their final exam, Serloin would not be supervising this hunt. The party consisted of Baecon, Fill-A, and Gohan. These three were the best of the small junior hunter class, and now they were going to prove themselves. Gohan was again decoy, but he was no longer passive. He was actively pursuing the Dino, said reptile was adorned with scars from previous exercises, and at this point the three and it were old friends. Gohan had gotten a lot faster, all thanks to his Saiyajin heritage and the constant hunt. He had also grown into his might and was well aware of what he could do.

The reptile didn't have an overwhelming lead on the young hunter, but then a stone wall rose cornering it. That was Baecons doing, he smirked looking down "What now you overgrown salamander!?" he teased the predator, who roared in frustration using his tail to ram into the construct. However Gohan was at its feet rather quickly, the young child had never stopped running, and now with a confident smile, pulled on the giant's leg. Causing it to become out of balance and fall. A thunderous sound filled the plains, while a gust of wind swept outward spreading lose dirt as it went. Lastly from behind her cover jumped Fill-A ready to finish their excursion, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. The blade in hand sparked to life, crackling and became red. Steam escaped around the air it was cutting, evaporating the water in the air. Her blade was true coming down with surprising accuracy, cutting right on the scar of their last encounter. The dinosaur cried in pain as the red hot metal sizzled on its flesh, however the heat stopped the deadly bleeding which could have ensued.

Gohan reached for the massive piece of meat and turned to the now standing dinosaur "Thanks you Rex, we will see you later" he bowed as the dino walked away. It would be another three months for his tail to grow back, but their current spoils would suffice until then. With their booty on hand the group was to make their way back to the village, Gohan lugged the objective on his back. Fill-A and Baecon were no longer impressed just minimally surprised, the kid was not only strong enough to carry it, but still fast enough to keep the pace. It was still a brisk walk to their village, but as it came into view Serloin was there to welcome them. "Congratulations! You three, I see that you have succeeded in your ordeal" he said happily as the younger kids cheered them up. "You three have managed to fees us for the near future, we are grateful, you have passed!" The three jumped in excitement, they had now officially proven themselves to the tribe.

"Tonight we celebrate!" Serloin said loudly

The sun was setting Arko was happy, her appetite was satisfied, through copious amounts of fruits, vegetables, and nuts. The camp fire crackled realizing embers into the air, the red flashes danced. "Arko, you've progressed well" Tien said between bites of lunch "All we have to do now is work on your Ki control, you let it spike a lot today" Tien pointed out. "Yes sensei!" she agreed quickly returning to her food. "Sensei? How do you think Gohan is fairing?" she asked, still not completely confident in her Ki sense. "Gohan at the moment, he is surrounded by people, he's awfully close to two of them. One a male and another a female" he explained. _Gohan has company? So where is Piccolo, did he abandon Gohan to fare for himself?_ She huffed a little and had an annoyed look. "Piccolo isn't far from him, he has probably keeping an eye from afar" Tien clarifies. Teacher and pupil enjoy a wonderful meal in the cool air, light dipped just over the horizon, rays of darkness overtaking the sky. Hues of orange and pink faded to purples and blues. One by one dazzling stars appeared as if by magic, and the moon filled in, yellow in its luster. The full moon was upon them. "Sensei? Why is the mo…?" Arko stopped mid-sentence

The Kchuc tribe were hardly nocturnal and it showed, as most of their activities after nightfall took place indoors. That however was not true in times of celebration such as the graduation of a hunting party. The entire tribe had gathered around the bonfire in which the dinosaur tails had slowly roasted throughout the day, the elders sat back and talk amongst each other reminiscing on their youth and talking about the pride they had in the new generation. The hunters were huddled together laughing about one thing or another, and the civilians were enjoying the music of their native instruments. The smoke rose high above them for the most part blocking the sky, as the bonfire was indeed massive. Fill-A sat next to Gohan, they were both rather excited "We did it!" they shouted in unison, while Gohan resented the fact that he would be leaving soon. He'd really come to like to people, and would never forget them. The night grew louder and happier, they all danced along to the rhythm of the drum, enjoying the feast which the young ones had provided. Gohan obviously not one for such things separated himself as the party was winding up, Fill-A followed suit, not really in the mood to deal with her inebriated brother's talk about the future (meaning hers and Gohan's).

"What's on your minds Gohan?" she asked

"My sister, she is somewhere out there, I haven't seen her since my father died" he explained

Looking up at the sky, the smoke had now dispersed, making the night sky visible. It was the same sky Arko was witnessing and the same moon that pulled on their Saiyajin blood. A strong _lub-dub_ , pulsated throughout their bodies and resonated within their primal fury. The pain of expansion radiated all over, the sheer amount of pain forcing them to roar out in pain. Their bones thickening growing, elongating. Muscle mass stretching far beyond its limit, fangs shot outward, fur covering their now hulking bodies. A strong tail swinging around with enough force to destroy. One last deafening roar completed their transformation into the great ape.

Tien and Fill-A were both equally shocked, even when being so far away, the mere presence of this Saiyajin form was imposing. In their savage mindset the Son children bagan to rampge, Gohan was toppling pillars of stone, which abruptly ended their celebration, the Kchuc tribe confused at the sudden appearance of the beast. Fill-A was mostly speechless still very much in shock. The tribes men attacked, still unaware of it being Gohan, the giant monkey simply swatted away any and all offense. Opting to ignore them in order to continue with the mayhem. Arko unleashed a powerful roar, with intsense air pressure. Rooting up countless trees as it went. In her current form control was nonexistent, she jumped clearing a decent distance. A loud roar calling her attention, she returned it. At this point Tien realized that Gohan must have undergone a similar transformation.

Piccolo rushed to the scene, flabbergasted to see the giant ape, in efforts to spare the people he went on the offensive, smashing a powerful blow on its jaw. He hoped to get its attention. It was at that moment he quickly dodge a flaming piece of earth flung his way, Fill-A spoke finally "Leave him alone! It's not his fault". A thunderous boom echoed in the distance. Gohan turned to it, and began a speedy get away. This prompted Piccolo to follow, Arko herself was blazing her way. Tien followed in stride, not wanting to be left behind, besides he and Piccolo were the only ones who could contend with these beast if need be. Before long the hulking behemoths met face to face, standing still for just a moment. Just before lunging to grapple each other, the taller of the apes managed to lift the small one and slam it on the ground. Piccolo and Tien were shocked to have met each other like this, but more so at the distinct lack of killing intent in the ferocious beasts.

The smaller one was quick to get back on its feet and continue the wrestling, until the larger one broke away and ran. The smaller one gathered Ki on its mouth and blasted it, hitting the larger ape on the back. It turned frustrated, much like a kid who had been tagged suddenly. It gave chase unable to catch the smaller and more nimble ape. Irritated it prepared to roar, only for a Ki blast to fire off suddenly, and detonate miles away. It became obvious to the two masters that no harm would come to their pupils they exchanged information.

"How did this happen?" Piccolo asked Tien

"One minute Arko and I are having dinner, the next she is asking me about the full moon, and then" he shared. Piccolo considered the facts "It has to be the full moon" he mumbled. Piccolo the casually conjured up a Ki blast and shot it at the moon. Effectively reducing it to dust.

"Are you insane? Why did you blow up the moon? Don't you know the consequences it will have on earth's environments?" Tien asked hysterically

"Don't you know, how the Saiyajins could use the moon, to further destroy the earth's environments" he repeated sarcastically. The children had begun the change back, shrinking and shedding their fur. The two were now naked and unconscious. Piccolo approached Gohan and ripped out his tail. "I sugesst you do the same with her" he told Tien, using his clothes beam on Gohan and Arko. "well kid, looks like your training just got a little more hands on" Piccolo joked as he left Tien behind.


	9. Chapter 9:Technique

**Chapter 9: Technique**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a wonderful day! I'm just updating chapter nine, I feel that I should have an update schedule, but I like it better like this. So I have a question, would you guys like to see a Goku chapter? I've been avoiding that since he is in snake way. The million mile road, and there isn't much to work with there. I could write one if you guys wanted it though, otherwise I'll keep the focus on Gohan and Arko until Goku makes it to King Kai's. Thanks for the reviews guys, they really do mean a lot to me. Well without further ado, enjoy**

"Gohan! I need you to focus, concentrate your mind and focus your Ki. Direct it to your palm, don't strain simply let it flow" Piccolo instructed the young boy. Said boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was the third day attempting to summon his Ki. All previous attempts had failed, but Gohan had grown tired of failing, it just wasn't he way comfortable with. During his time with the Kchucs failing meant starvation and suffering. The frustration grew inside of him, expanding within his chest, it was a hot flame. His focus closed in on his gut, this had to be what Piccolo had been talking about. The feeling boiled and heated the small child's blood, it felt aggressive and brutal, but much like a river, it flowed. With a smile on his face the small boy confidently opened his eyes, concentrating on his palm. Redirecting that river towards it, carving a canal for his Ki. A small orb flickered stuck in a limbo between materialization and oblivion.

Gohan was happy, it had taken three days but he had managed. The Ki orb however was very unstable, unable to keep its shape the amorphous blob collapsed. Piccolo took note of something interesting, it seemed that this small orb, pulled Ki from around itself, but they could explore that at a later time. "That was good Gohan, but keep your emotions under control, don't get excited!" he reproached. Piccolo materialized a Ki ball of his own, maintaining it perfectly. A small twitch on his arm warned Gohan of what was coming next, the Ki blast was flung his way, at incredible speed. Gohan surprisingly avoided it, however narrowly it was. Piccolo continued on his assault, he was vicious, relentless in the combinations. Gohan was having trouble keeping up and was too slow. Piccolo connected with s jab on his eye, a pulled punch as it was.

The impact still send the young boy reeling, hunting had been brutal but none of the game ever fought back as hard. Determined to keep up, he stood up, more aware now. Piccolo moves while not slow had become a little more readable. Gohan tilted his head to the left, avoiding a right jab. This was the opening he needed thought the boy, as Piccolo's body sailed passed him. Twisting his core, coiled his strength, building up for a massive hit. His body turned as if spring loaded, releasing a rocketing hook. A devastating impact that would double over his sensei, this however went through an afterimage. The boy was deflated, he had put everything behind that hit. Piccolo appeared from thin air, his knee digging into Gohan. Forcing all the air out of his lungs and voiding his stomach content all over the floor.

"That was a good, response, you remember the basics, and we will go over other fighting styles. Your speed was lacking, and so was your Ki sense, but even I have fallen for afterimages. You gave up the fight when you missed, that's what costed you the most kid. That was a simple knee strike that you could have blocked, stay alert, and never resign yourself. You will be running laps until sundown, 150 kilos" he said after evaluating the little spar session.

Arko was currently picturing what Tien had told her, four cups and an irrigation system that fed equal parts of water to them. This would help her better control her attacks, but she had a feeling that there was more to this little exercise. Her Ki flared in response to the exercise, it was unsteady and the flow to the imaginary cups was irregular. One being filled immediately and the other three not so much. It took copious amounts of focus to manage a flow to the secondary cup. Unawares to her though, her body had begun to split as the second cup filled. The process continued while she strained to flood the third cup, a third copy spawned from her, and at last the fourth cup received a trickle before she was too exhausted to continue.

When her eyes opened, she was surprised to see two of herself walking around. Her breath was fast and uneven, was this what her sensei aiming for? "Congratulations, that was a great first attempt, it looks like your maximum at the moment is three." He informed Arko. "The cups sensei, those were the vessels? And the water was my KI?" she asked curiously "Correct you are, I didn't really know how better to explain it, when dealing with KI it's very important to have a mental image of what you are doing" he explained the logic behind the exercise. "Of course as you become more familiar with the technique, the easier the visualization becomes" Arko nodded.

"That was brilliant sensei!" she exclaimed surprised by just how fast she had gotten it down, she of course required practice in it, and further understanding of its inner workings. One thing to explain was the sudden weakness that overcame her, was it the strain of shifting her KI flow or the funneling of her Ki into two other vessels? A combination of both? She could not decide on the answer, releasing the focus she held her doppelgängers disappeared and with that her vitality returned. She smirked, it was a useful technique but not without drawbacks, but tactical in more ways than one. With that put behind her, Arko strolled away from the campsite and into a spring to freshen up. She was covered in sweat from the efforts required for the Multi-Form to work. Arko looked around to insure that she was alone, and disrobed before plunging into the clear and cold water. Despite the circumstances she was still a four year old girl, curious to the world around her. She splashed around causing small waves to ripple across the crystalline surface.

The sounds of her frolicking attracted the fauna of the region, which were not used to seeing humans around. The sight of an innocent child playing in the water however, was not rejected by the inhabitants of the forest. A deer and its younglings followed in, as well as some ducks and ducklings. Much like her father and Gohan, she too had inherited that love for the wildlife of earth, and they loved the Son trio in return. Before long she felt refreshed and ready to continue on her training. She looked at the distance and tested her Ki by thinking of a person she hadn't seen in a long time. Tien had told her that distance didn't play a big factor in Ki sense. So long as the person you were looking for was familiar.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull that could not be Gohan! Her brother was not that strong, or was he always just in need of that push. He was still lagging behind her, but she knew already, from her training. Their usual sparring matches would no longer be the squashes they were. This excited her, and she could not quiet explain it, she always enjoyed crushing him, but the thought of him fighting back, the challenge was thrilling. Obviously her saiyajin blood at work pumping her to continue her training. She dressed up and ran back to camp "Sensei! Let's get to work!" She exclaimed happily.

The following days were spent by both Gohan and Arko perfecting an offensive technique, Gohan the Masen-Ko and Arko the Dodon Ray. These were far from the strongest techniques their masters had, but they were rather simple to learn them, well simple is an exaggeration. The collection of ki to a collective center was quiet an issue for the young kids. It was still an exhausting task, but it was far kinder now that it would have been before. Arko was faced with a wall, she had to suppress a Ki blast into a thin and powerful drill like ray. It was like fitting a water balloon into the eye of a needle, and Gohan was having a hard time keeping such a large amalgamation of Ki in check, with it being so unbalanced and all.

"Focus! Keep your Ki under control!" Both their masters shouted almost as if they had been in synch despite the distance. Arko concentrated and focused all her frustration at past failures into crushing her Ki blast right before it formed. The suppressed explosion propelled her Ki at high speeds, destructive power maximized. Her ray blowing straight through a sturdy dense boulder. She was ecstatic, this was her first successful Ki attack. Tien looked happy as well, and spoke "That was great Arko! Now we just to make it second nature, if we have time I will teach you the basics of the Kiko-Ho" he remarked. "Yes sir!"

Gohan charged his KI onto his palms holding it just over his head, the yellow bright substance radiated, creating a gleam of light on the sheen of sweat accumulating on his brow. The kinetic energy running within the sphere threatened to leak out. With steely resolve his hands were thrust forward, but the Ki sphere burst before it was ready. The Ki escaped in a short range spread devastating the ground near him. The red clay had been burned away leaving nothing but scorched earth and shredded rubble.

"That was good Gohan, your Ki control still needs a little work, but that was an interesting result. I had never even thought of using the Masen-Ko as a shotgun burst. A good variation" commented his Sensei "I'm positive you will learn this in time, and if it permits, we will get started on the Makonkasapo" He said proudly. "Understood Sir!" Gohan replied happy at today's success

Deep in space two pods rushed through the ice cold silent void. Stars shone in the distance, in the wake of an obliterated planet, which was now nothing more than cosmic dust. Inside smirked a Saiyajin while admiring his handy work. Their Journye was now more than a third done. This planet Earth, it had cultivated inhabitants who could take on the weakest of Sayajins, not to mention at least one confirmed full Sayajin. The smile in his face was evil. "Soon" was all he said


	10. Chapter 10:Time

**Chapter 10: Time**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! It's good to hear from you and I have to say you had good questions. I trust you like how they story is going. Any who, form what I can tell the Saiyajin Saga (From their arrival) will probably start around chapter 11, so yay! Finally now to answer your reviews**

 **X3Runner: Yeah I suppose you are right, my brother had just asked me where Goku was and that's why I got curious. I agree I will use him sparingly**

 **WitchDoc: I concur a chapter with Goku on snake way would be filler. And far as Gohan goes, I had not even noticed. I suppose it is my style, but I will try to change it up.**

The harsh earth was baked with an intense wave of heat, emanating from the star we call a sun. The wind carried with it dry grass and dead seeds, buffeting any living creature. It was a silent place, even the animals were quiet, and they could feel it in their cores. Something big was coming, the Kchuc were preparing to hide away. Their innate connection with nature synchronized the fear of mother earth in their hearts. All but one that is, the courage of a certain hopeless four year old had rubbed off on her. Fill-A gathered supplies as they had been required. Hunt was to be ceased until further notice, she didn't understand why. Their elder had spoken of unity and solidarity towards mother earth in her time of need. What could put her at risk though? Fill-A could not understand. Was it to do with Gohan? Context would point it so, a strange boy with a tail and inhuman power? Could something like that be what caused this? She recalled that a few days after Gohan had mysteriously departed their seer, she had prophesized a great cataclysm, and it was to be soon. She talked about other worldly visitors and of great apes, much like Gohan.

Fill-A was a little irked at the thought of them hiding, instead of fighting for their mother, they were a powerful people after all. One of the oldest civilizations of planet earth and the closets to it. They could practically bend the elements to their will, she disliked the cowardice in the mentality of passivity. Later that night in the sky, she could spot flashes of light just over the horizon, soon followed by a strong push. These had become a lot more common after her friend disappeared. She had to return inside for the night, but now she was curious as to what was beyond the horizon, could it be heroes preparing to defend earth? Like Gohan's dad

The ground moistened as it dripped, sweat diffused from the skin and into the world, the scattered pattern of darkened dirt was a familiar visage. A strong blow from the sensei caused a quick evacuation of the lungs and the stomach. Diaphragm in overdrive but no air ever filled the lungs. Seconds of breathless hell enveloped and subdued, finally after an eternity a gasp, the chest expanding and inflating the breathing organs. Arko collapsed clutching at her small stomach, Tien had become incredibly brutal over the past two months. She imagined it to be a sort of muscle memory, she could see now, why her father could never properly train her or Gohan. Arko was in the middle of realizing how much she loved to breathe, while Tien approached ready to win the match. "Goku never really prepared you for the pain of combat did him? Of course not, were he alive, you and Gohan could have lived a much different year" he chuckled much to her chagrin. All she could do was groan, but even then the four year old staggered to her feet. "One… more time" she spoke dividing into three and rushing at Tien. He simply smirked and readied himself.

Arko had progressed fairly well, she had mastered the Multi-Form, Dodon Ray, and even the Kikou-Ho. Even if the latter was just an early and underdeveloped version of it, he was a little curious about the green tint in it however. At this point they were simply going over tactics and more practical hand to hand approach. One could not always rely on Ki to win every battle, and a strong body was just as good as a strong mind. He did feel sorry about hurting the girl so much. It was obvious her heritage was the only thing keeping her up at the moment. It kept her coming, always innovating her offence and keeping him on his toes.

Her attacks grew more ferocious the closer she got to him, the more she got behind his guard. Was this pride in his pupil? She had yet to lay a hand on him however. That was the whole point of this exercise, she needed to combine all the techniques she learned over time, and at the moment there was three Arkos one was locked in close quarter combat with himself. The second was firing a very tight loop of Dodon Ray, and the last was charging the Kikou-ho. The sequence had fallen into a pattern, and Tien was caught in blocking and dodging. His only concern was the Tri-Beam, he knew the effects of that. Arko smirked, she cut the Ki flow to her doubles and they faded into the Tri-Beam. "Fire!" she shouted.

A green diamond zoomed towards Tien at a faster speed than he himself had not mustered. It was of course too slow, he jumped back. The resulting explosion was greater than he could have predicted, the destructive power of it all was astounding. He had to brace himself. Suddenly as the smoke cleared and he shook the shockwave something dropped on his shoulders "Haha! Baka Sensei! I tricked you!" she shouted happily losing a Ki blast on Tien face.

"You increased to three copies?!" he exclaimed excited "I win! Sensei is so slow!" she bragged dancing circles around him. "Well done Arko, there isn't much to teach you now" he said confidently. Hardly faced by the Ki blast. "Now we just keep practicing"

His face was throbbing, no longer was it a smooth surface, hell even his mother could not recognize him. Rough and worn, jaded with lumps, blood dripping from his busted lip. Gohan struggled to stay up, he was sparring with Piccolo, but unlike other times there was a catch. Piccolo had sent hundreds of Ki blast into the sky, they would be raining down periodically during the match. They were locked into the child's Ki signature. Gohan had done an amazing job, even landing a few strong hits. Piccolo could not lie, he resented them. The kid had grown pretty strong, vicious on the offensive, smart and aware of his surroundings. This was the kid's final exam so to speak. Under Piccolo's tutelage Gohan had learned a few different styles and mastered the basics of KI, learning a few tactical uses for it too. He was decent in the weaponization of Ki, but Piccolo felt that was not where the kid excelled.

Gohan swung his fist at Piccolo hard and connected once again. However it seemed Piccolo was expecting that, since he was smiling. The poor kid's wrist was locked in Piccolos iron grip, crushing it slowly. He was pulled in, colliding with the Namekian's head. His vision fuzzed "Ah!" His scream was caught short, a devastating blow to his solar plexus silenced him. With one move he had been slammed into the ground, breaking it apart. Gohan had been officially suffocated, all he could see was the night sky, and what seemed to stars getting bigger. Ten Ki blast descended simultaneously detonating on his body. Even then battered and brusied he stood. _That could be really useful in combat, I should learn that_ "Get up Gohan! You did well, but we still need to work on your reflexes, you need to dodge"

"Sensei! I have learned everything else, can we just let this dodging thing go?" he asked whining "No!" shouted Piccolo throwing a ki blast his way, which Gohan dodged out of instinct "Just stay out of your head and you will be fine" Piccolo advised before bringing up something he had been wanting too for a while "Gohan there is something I wanna try, I have noticed this with your Ki, and I believe you can multi-task with it" Gohan looked at his sensei processing what he had just said "So you think I could do two things at once with it?" Piccolo simply nodded "Let's try something, I want you to charge the Special Beam Cannon, and when I try to attack you, fire a ki blast" it was simple. Gohan assumed the position, index and middle finger on his forehead, blue ki sparked to life. Gohan held his focus there, but seeing the incoming Piccolo forced him to split it. Half of it was on the growing mass of Ki on his forehead and the other on his sensei.

Piccolo connected his fist on Gohan's jaw, but not before a Ki blast exploded on his chest…

 _Well looks like this kid is a prodigy_


	11. Chapter 11:Arrival

**Chapter 11: Arrival**

Dawn broke with the sun peeking over the several mountains which lined the horizon, the shadows were slowly chased away. The early birds chirped and hunted for the worms. Life resumed from last night as the nocturnal predators receded to sleep, a year had all but gone by. Each of Goku's children were now fully capable to defend the earth, or that was the hope at least. Piccolo could honestly not be sure, being the only to face Raditz and live. The prospect of enemies that could dwarf that damned alien, frightened the warrior to no end, but seeing the potential in Gohan gave him some confidence. Still he could not shake the dread setting in and gripping his heart. His blood chilled and it numbed his body, was Kami feeling the same? He looked over just some yards away was Gohan. It had been a long time since the young boy was kidnaped. His skin was no longer smooth, but callused and rough. If Piccolo had to guess Goku's other brat was probably in a similar condition.

He recalled a few moments over the past six months, and he hated to admit it but they tugged at his heartstrings. He remembered a particular fight, a sparring session focusing on guarding. Gohan had a nasty habit of dropping his guard either after a fight or after an opponent had given his word on something. Gohan had been doing really well and Piccolo had begun to be a little hard pressed. Gohan had been underestimated you see, and as the spar started to become more and more one sided out of instinct Piccolo fired his eye beams. "Hey no fair! You said you wouldn't use your eye beams!" complained Gohan after having been zapped. The small kid looked up at his sensei indignant that he had been taken for a fool. He stood his ground looking up and Piccolo responded with "You can never trust your enemies, even when they give their word!"

Gohan stopped and dropped the confrontational pose and smiled a little before laughing out loud, Stopping to scratch the back of his head "But you're not my enemy Mr. Piccolo, you are my friend" There was no uncertainty in his voice, a full and honest truth. This young boy considered him, the man who both kidnapped him and killed his father a friend. Piccolo had been rendered speechless, there was really no way to answer that and keep a straight face. So he simply restarted the exercise. There was a smile on his face as the memory faded and he rose off his feet. This could be a good time to meet up with Tien and his charge. "Alright that's is enough sleep! Go wash up, we are meeting up with Tien and your sister" he informs in his usual monotone drill voice.

Gohan was quick to be on his feet then, it had been too long since he last saw his sister, even if he had this nagging feeling that it wasn't so. He was happy either way.

The sun was still hidden behind the mountains causing a shadow to be cast over the valley she came to call home. Her training was long since complete at this point they were only practicing and helping out a few villages with problems. She had woken up early today, being the only day of full rest she got. Tien and Chiatzou were still sleeping it was a peaceful day, one she would miss for sure. The year was all but gone and the Saiyajins would arrive soon. There was a certain fear in her heart and it held her tight. Cutting her breath short, what would happen if they failed? What if they were not ready to fend off the incoming threat, would everything they hold dear come to an end. She shook her head, it was because of days like these, that her father fought for, and she would too.

Suddenly she sensed something that was familiar yet so foreign to her at this point. There was a smile spreading on her face, it was her brother, but she could hardly believe it. He was stronger than last time, she was glad to have kept up with Tien's brutal training regime. She rushed to wake up her sensei "Sensei! Gohan is coming, and I think his sensei is coming as well!" she said loudly to wake him. Tien startled awake "Piccolo?" he asked himself.

The Namekian touched down and Gohan soon after and just across him was Arko standing next to her sensei. There was silence for a moment, while each of the kids studied their faces. They were jaded and cut, no longer clean and new. It was a shocking sight to the both of them, they could hardly recognize each other. "What brings you here Piccolo?" asked Tien snapping Arko from her trance. Gohan as well "This brat wouldn't stop whining about wanting to see his sister. I figured with the Saiyajins around the corner it was a good a time as any" The Namekian replied.

Gohan and Arko had split away from their senseis' who were not particularly friendly with each other. There was still a heavy silence surrounding them opposite to where they sit is a lake. The sky reflects off of it, and it's honestly quiet the sight. Gohan is the first to react, wasting not a second more. The four year old embraces his sister with tears running from his face, there is small wails and mutterings. They are too garbled to make sense. Yet Arko understands what he says and hugs him back, it had been too long since they had seen each other, since they had seen their mother. There was tears welling up in her brown eyes as well, she couldn't lie and admit that it hurt. Before long both kids were bawling their eyes out, the pressure of their reality completely setting in.

 _Hey kids, you two don't worry about a thing, because I saw all of your training. I know you are ready to take on any foe that comes your way, besides I will be there soon. There is no way I'm letting you face this threat alone!_

Both of them looked up "Dad! Is that you?" asked Gohan

"Father?" followed Arko

 _I can't talk for long, just know that I'm proud of you two, sorry kids but I have to go and finish somethings up here._

And just like that the voice of Goku, aided by King Kai was gone. Leaving two very confused yet emboldened kids. "Hey Arko you heard him too didn't you?"

"Yep, I heard him too" she confirmed.

Two spheres rushed through the cosmos, it was the home stretch. The destination much more important than the journey. A new home planet, his ambitions for more would have to wait. Behind him was his lackey, Nappa who usually did most of the fighting. The two round pods broke into atmosphere in a flaming ball. Resembling a meteor. Their scouters set to no particular power level, soon they had cleared well into the biosphere zooming over fields and mountains, but that gave way to a more urban setting. Where they crash landed in a busy intersection.

They sat in the crater for a minute, while it ran an atmosphere scan. It opened soon after, stepping out of bright light was a short spiky haired man. The second pod followed popping open under the might of Nappa. A tall bald man, the duo donned similar armor and both wore their tails as belts. People in the sidewalk had been abruptly stopped, with the sudden development. Many pointed and whispered, other took pictures while the vast majority broke into a panic.

"Will you all shut up! You are annoying me!" Said the bald man raising two fingers into the air and exploding a small amount of his KI. In a matter of seconds the city was gone, everyone laying in a pile of ash and rubble. Gohan and Arko felt the comfort leave them. Never having felt such genocide, one minute an entire city was bustling with life, and the next it was eerily quiet. No more signatures. Meanwhile back in the city the small man laughed after scolding his comrade "We're and we are taking those Dragon Balls!" he shouted.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the arrival of the Saiyajins, it was shorter than usual but that's neither here nor there.**


	12. Chapter 12:Invasion

**Chapter 12: Invasion**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I was busy this past week, so I could not honor the weekly update. So I will make this extra good just for that. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate those, and the follows are splendid. So without further ado, enjoy**

The smirk on his face was chilling, the taller of the two Saiyajins had a brutal love for decimation. The action was reckless however, a dragon ball could have been caught in the blast. The shorter Saiyajin scolded him for that, but soon after took into the air, using his scouter to search for the planets defense line. Someone on this rock, could give Raditz a fight, granted he was a weakling, but a Saiyajin none the less. As the got closer to cruising speed, the spiky haired Saiyajin's scouter picked up a couple of signatures behind them, and getting closer. They were however pathetic, and in due time he spotted an airplane on his peripheral. It was much akin to a fighter jet, so this was the homegrown talent. A cold smile appeared on both their faces, they were craving a little action, and so after the opening shots were fired on them, the two began their assault.

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

The control room is silent as on screen two spacecraft break into the atmosphere with ease and appear to take no damage. A man at the console is quick with the calculation of the arriving coordinates, trying to beat them there. However they are traveling far too fast, before an accurate read can be made. The feed shifts fast, as the camera system are rigged to all be connected. They are also capable of filtering through keywords and sounds. The arrival of them triggering the system to switch the feeds, the angle is high enough to clear the crater, in time to see the two exit. "General? Are you seeing this?" asks a man controlling the cameras.

"Yes… what are they here for?"

At that time they hear the taller of the two shout and raise his hand into the air. Before the feeds flashes white and then the transmission drops, leaving only the annoying sound of static. "Have an air squadron patrol the area, they are to shoot on sight, these two cannot be allowed to roam freely" The general commands with everyone scrambling to relay orders. They were facing an invasion, and a powerful one at that. Far out in the sea an Aircraft Carrier prepares to launch two pilots for reconnaissance

"You have the greenlight for takeoff" says a voice on their communication device, prompting the pilots to take off in succession. With their jets reaching incredible speeds the pair should arrive soon "You really think they are aliens?" asked one pilot into the mic of his head set "Could be, but whatever they are, they can't just show up here and nuke a small city" the other replied.

Not long after their brief conversation they had found themselves at the crash site, only to relay back with information "Sir, its gone, there is nothing left but ash and rubble, no signs of survivors either" he reported back shocked at the destruction he was witnessing. There was just a hole, were a city had been before. The visor on their helmets was also wired into the camera network, for situations like these, so he switched it on. The people at the command center were appalled, the invaders had been here no more than ten minutes. "Sir I have the sons of bitches in my sights, raining hell on the bastards now!" shouted one of the pilots and the other began as well.

Much to the surprise of everyone when the smoke cleared and the targets were not only unharmed but smiling, did they understand how useless it all had been.

The shorter one mocked one pilot and goaded him into racing after the Saiyajin, for a while the two were neck and neck. Usually with the Saiyajin pulling ahead, until he grew bored and accelerated far beyond the top speed of the aircraft. He was gone into the horizon before long "Sir I think I scared…"

A deafening boom filled the ear of said pilot, as glass from the windshield surrounding the cock pit shattered. Metal twisted out of place and bend under the immense force applied on it. Flashing lights riddled the console of the now falling vehicle. Turning to look ahead, there was the Saiyajin, with a blood curding smile. A dead look in his eyes, as he looked into the visor. Hands outstretched just underneath, gripping tightly until the man's windpipe had cracked with a hollow and nasty sound. The perspective tilted to the side as the lifeless body limped. Once again another hand gripped the helmet and blackened the screen, with only a high pressure warning flashing on and off. The red counter going haywire measuring the PSI, until finally it gave out and cut to static. Blood and brains spattered all over the trashed jet. He turned to see the bald and taller Saiyajin simply opt for splitting his assailant's vehicle in half and letting it explode.

The brute spoke "That was fun Vageta"

"You said it Nappa" replied Vageta still hunting for the ones who knew of the Dragon Balls.

Krillen had too finished his training earlier than usual, since he and Yamcha had been enlisted to hunt the Dragon Balls down, in order to revive Goku and hopefully fight off the Saiyajins, but it wasn't until a few days after the seventh and last ball had been gathered that something caught his attention. The sudden appearance of two daunting signatures, coming to earth. Yamcha being there as well, was on high alert. The two the rushed out to meet Tien and Piccolo. Yamcha had yet to trust the Namekian, but at the moment the earth was more important. Especially after the events that took place on that fighter jet, these two were monsters. Krillen and Yamcha had improved since the last year, both confident that they could at the very least not be a burden to the rest of the team. Six two if which were children, not even five yet. That was some front line thought Krillen as the two sped up. They had no time to waste the fight was here and the whole world in danger.

Soon they had found the remaining four members, each looking paler than the next, the shock was slowly fading "Gohan, Arko would you snap out of it!" shouted Piccolo, he was back to his drill sergeant mode "The enemy is here, we need to be on our toes, ready for anything!" he shouted making the two young ones stand up straight. "Those two are complete and utter monsters, they destroyed and entire city and killed two more. They haven't even been here an hour" Said Yamcha standing next to Tien and Krillen approached the younger ones. "Gohan, I can feel that you have gotten stronger, and Arko you as well" he complimented the kids "If you two are anything like your old man, we will need you" he said joking.

Piccolo prepared to send the invitation, it was better than having them run around and destroy city after city. His Ki spiked enough to alert the scouters of his presence. All they had to do now was wait. An entire year had lead up to this moment, and they could only hope that they were ready. The feeling of dread was strong, but inside them all was a dragon soul ready to fight despite the odds. They would defend their home to their last breath. "Get ready here they come!"

Beyond the human realm was the coveted heaven, where one would be judge by King Yemma and be either granted access to heaven or sentenced to hell. Beyond that laid the Snake Way a road of million miles that was shaped like a snake, hence the name. Few were ever given the opportunity to run this track and even fewer making it to the end. Goku being amongst those, the task had been grueling and tasking. Exhaustion had set in countless times, and he even fell off once on his journey. Never the less he had finished the journey that began with a single step, and was trained by the great King Kai, he was now running the one million miles back. His friends had wished Goku back and all he needed now was to arrive on earth

Vageta and Nappa descended on the barren wasteland that was their battlefield, by his part he was glad all this hunting around was over. He looked over at their opposition, by his count there was three humans, two infant Saiyajins, and a Namekian. Something was missing. "I thought there was an adult Saiyajin here as well, where is he?" asked Vageta.

"He will be joining us soon, I'm afraid that until then we will have to do" Piccolo spoke with confidence Vageta simply chuckled. As a Saiyajin he enjoyed a challenge, and this Namekian was looking for one. "I suppose you are correct, but we don't just fight anyone" he said laughing "Nappa the Saibamen" he snapped as Nappa planted and watered the seeds. Before long from the seeds spawned little green men. "Let the cream rise to the top, then we talk about fighting" he cackled.

"Who will fight them first?" asked Vageta

"I will!" Called out Yamcha stepping out and waiting for the miniature men to do the same


End file.
